The present invention relates to a bus bar device and an electric junction box which are used in an electric apparatus of an automobile.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing a conventional bus bar male terminal disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-128672U (see pages 1 and 3, FIGS. 1 to 5). A male terminal 505 is erected from the end portion of a bus bar 503 disposed on a circuit board 501. Stoppers 511 are provided so as to extend from the both side faces of the terminal 505. The lower end face of each of the stoppers 511 is abutted against the upper face of the circuit board 501. The upper end face of each of the stoppers 511 is abutted against the elastic holding arm of a not-shown female-type terminal in to which the male-type coupling portion of the terminal 505 is fitted.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing a conventional bus bar female terminal disclosed in the above publication. A female terminal 506 is erected from the end portion of a bus bar 504 disposed on a circuit board 502. Stoppers 512 are provided so as to extend from the both side faces of the terminal 506. The lower end face of each of the stoppers 512 is abutted against the upper face of the circuit board 502. The upper end face of each of the stoppers 512 is abutted against an elastic holding arm 508 provided at the female-type coupling portion of the terminal 506.
In the above configurations, each of the bus bar male and female terminals is configured not to cause damage at the elastic holding arm of the female-type terminal and also not to incline the bus bar terminals.
Other than the aforesaid configuration, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-126730U discloses a water-proof configuration of an electric junction box which is effective in the water-proof characteristics, easy to assemble and hardly got dirty.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-172216U discloses an electric junction box which is configured in a manner that drops of water seeped from a terminal housing chamber etc. are prevented from dropping onto and leaking into the bus bar circuit of a highest layer thereby to prevent a leak current from generating at the bus bar circuit and tab terminals.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-61417U discloses an improvement of laminated bus bars constituting the inner circuits of an electric junction box used for mutually coupling wire harnesses.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-220825A discloses a bus bar configuration of an electric junction box capable of preventing the disengagement of welded portions of tab terminals which are coupled to bus bars by laser welding.
However, although the aforesaid conventional bus bar terminal shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 is configured not to cause the inclination of the bus bar terminals, the bus bar terminal has been demanded to be simple in its configuration and to be hardly inclined.